


Yield

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Demon appropriate violence, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, NOT canon appropriate violence, Power Exchange, The boys are fine, so much blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: “Yield,” the raven-haired omega growled once he released the lip he had captured. Diavolo grinned up at him, his tongue swiping out to lick his own blood from his lips, and answered,“You would be disappointed if I did.”Lucifer made a sound that was suspiciously close to a huff, just barely shy of a laugh. He smirked down, and told him, “Indeed I would be.”
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from [this conversation](https://panickedpansexualprincess.tumblr.com/post/625897817193545728/the-wife-and-i-discourse-about-obey-me-and-abo) that my wife and I had re: Obey Me and ABO. XD Please note the tags, this piece has _explicit and graphic_ violence in it.
> 
> This is set not horribly long after the brothers Fell, while the Devildom is still adjusting to their new lords, but after Lucifer and Diavolo have established a relationship.

“It seems, young master, that Lucifer will be late to the meeting.”

Diavolo looked up at his steward’s voice, arching an eyebrow at the other demon’s ever-calm tone. There was a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of Barbatos’ lips, amusement shining in his eyes; he was clearly waiting for the prince to ask.

“Oh,” he questioned in return, leaning back from the scroll on the desk before him, reed pen abandoned to one side. He couldn’t help but grin a little, curious. “Why exactly is that?”

“It seems he has attracted some… _attention_ … on his way here.”

There was only one kind of attention that could delay the avatar of pride and amuse Barbatos in such a way. Diavolo’s grin widened.

“I see.” Work immediately forgotten, the prince pushed his chair back, all but bouncing to his feet. “Do we know where it is that he’s been held up?”

“Not too far from the outer wall of the palace grounds, my lord.” Barbatos’ eyes slid from Diavolo to the paperwork he’d abandoned on the desk; there was no censure in his tone as he continued, however, despite the words themselves. “I am sure he will be here momentarily; there is no need to go to him.”

“Nonsense,” Diavolo answered with a grin, and he was already moving; Barbatos fell into step behind him with no further protest. “As his lord, if Lucifer has run afoul of some trouble, it would be severely remiss of me not to check on him.”

“Lucifer is quite able to take care of himself,” the other demon reminded him, but the amusement in his voice belied the warning that followed. “He will not appreciate your interference, should you choose to step in.”

“Do you think so little of me, Barbatos,” he teased as they moved swiftly through the palace halls, cutting through shortcuts known only to a very select few in his haste to reach the outer palace walls. “I have no intentions of interfering; I’m _well_ aware of how capable Lucifer is.” And he was _well_ aware of how ill his second would take it if he _did_ interfere; he had made that mistake exactly _once_ since the fallen angel had come to the Devildom, and Lucifer hadn’t spoken to him for a full century after.

 _(Lucifer had done, in fact, quite a bit **more** than simply refuse to talk to him; the destruction that had resulted when the other challenged him had leveled an entire district of the city, and what had followed after **that** … Well. His own suite in the palace hadn’t been spared destruction either._)

“Then you intend to…” Barbatos fished as they reached the front doors of the palace. Diavolo chuckled as he led him out.

“I intend only to oversee the altercation,” he answered, and his wings twitched with the urge to take off into the night air, to reach the outer walls faster. Behind him, his steward coughed in a way that sounded suspiciously like laughter before telling him,

“I will be along shortly, my lord.”

Diavolo turned, giving the other a beaming grin. He spread his wings out, stretching them, and then with a push upwards, he was in the air. It was a matter of what felt like mere moments before he was soaring over the outer edges of the palace grounds, the thick wall that enclosed them separating them from the sprawling land that led to the rest of Devildom’s lowermost level. He _heard_ Lucifer before his eyes found him, the deep tones of an angry growl echoing over the land. A moment later, the prince alighted on the edge of the outer wall, looking down with a wide grin.

The fight, if one could call it that, was almost over. Truly, it was more of a massacre. At just a glance, he could count the remains of at least ten demons scattered around the landscape, although it was hard to be certain if there had been more; blood and gore covered everything in sight, many of the bodies strewn about all but shredded, a finger here, what looked to be a liver there, a heart still beating faintly that had been thrown as far as the top of the wall upon which Diavolo stood. And in the middle of it all…

Fallen or not, the Morning Star shone just as gloriously in the Devildom as he had in the Celestial Realm. Perhaps _more_ so, now that he had Fallen; no longer bound by the restrictions and rules of his Father, of his fellow angels, Lucifer was finally _free_. He held nothing back as his claws dug into the chest of the lesser demon he held pinned against a tree, his lips drawn into a cruel smirk as the pitiful thing _wailed_ in pain.

“Did you imagine that I would show you _mercy_ ,” Lucifer asked with a sneer; inside the cavity of the demon’s chest, he _twisted_ his hand, and it cried out again, shuddering and shaking, red bubbling out from its lips. Diavolo smirked, folding his arms over his chest as he settled in to watch, his wings folding in to rest at his back. Golden eyes ran up and down the scene, taking in every detail.

Every inch of the fallen angel was covered in blood. It painted the normally black and gold scales of his mail a deep crimson that matched the glow of his eyes, and stained the already red fabric of his undertunic an even darker shade, weighing it down heavily around his legs. It ran down the pale skin of his arm where it left the demon’s chest, dripped down his face from the black hair plastered to his forehead with the weight of it, painted the dark jewel set into his forehead. As he _growled_ , low and dark and loud enough that Diavolo could _feel_ it as the sound rumbled over him, Lucifer jerked his hand free of his victim’s- his _attacker’s_ \- chest; he held the demon’s heart in his hand, trailing arties behind it still, and a strangled sound escaped its lips as he squeezed it tightly.

“Did you _think_ ,” Lucifer snarled, and gave the heart another squeeze, his dark eyes dancing in wicked amusement when the demon whimpered once more, “that I would be easy pickings? That, because I am an omega, you would be able to _claim_ me?”

“ _My_ ,” the demon managed, its voice wet and bubbling with fluid. Diavolo was somewhat impressed it could manage words; clearly, Lucifer had gone easy on this one. “ _My lord, please_!”

“ _Me_ ,” Lucifer growled, and his wings fluttered sharply behind him, blood shaking out from the soaked black feathers at the movement. “ _The Avatar of Pride_.” He squeezed the heart once more before scornfully letting it drop from his hand; it hung limply from the demon’s chest cavity, still struggling to continue beating.

Lucifer turned away from the demon, releasing his hold on it; as it fell to the bloodsoaked ground like a stone, he smirked and cast his eyes upward. Gold met crimson before the fallen angel turned his back to the prince again, looking to the mangled form at his feet.

“Did you dare to dream that you, such a _pitiful_ example of an alpha, could _claim_ one of the seven lords of this realm? Did you fancy that you could use such a claim to take power for _yourself_?” A sandaled foot kicked out as the demon tried to reach a hand for him, stepping down to _pin_ it to the ground. His voice _dripped_ with disdain as he told it, “You should be grateful that I am allowing you to live.”

“Th- thank you- my l- lord!” it groveled, its voice shaking with the effort of speaking. Diavolo watched as the First Lord of the Devildom bent down, a red clawed hand striking out viper fast; taking a handful of the creature’s hair, he yanked its head up enough to meet his eyes.

“You will return to whatever hole from which you crawled out. You will tell every living being you meet, every _soul_ you meet, what you witnessed here. You will _warn_ all of the Devildom what happens to those who attempt to cross me, and you will serve as an example of my wrath. That is the _only_ reason I am allowing you to live. Do you understand?”

“Y- yes, my- lord,” it gasped. Lucifer shoved its head down to the ground loudly enough for Diavolo to hear from where he watched, and then released it finally. He turned, speaking- not to the prince, but to,

“Barbatos; make sure this pitiful excuse for a demon survives.”

“As you wish,” Barbatos answered, and Diavolo watched as his steward stepped into view, moving towards where the creature lay at the foot of the tree. He watched as Lucifer turned away for good, looking up to where Diavolo himself stood atop the wall. He watched as, shaking out his wings behind him, he sent another splatter of blood out from them, and _still_ the feathers fell heavily, too drenched for the fallen angel to take off. Then, stretching out his own wings with a smirk, Diavolo stepped off the edge of the wall to gracefully alight beside his second.

“I trust you enjoyed the show,” Lucifer said, his voice haughty, his eyes still glowing darkly.

Diavolo answered by surging forward to drag the other man into a deep kiss. Lucifer met him halfway, lips and bared teeth crashing together as the fight for dominance began. Bloodied fingers buried themselves in scarlet locks, closing tightly and yanking him closer with every bit of strength the omega had; the alpha laughed lowly, one hand wrapping around his lover to grasp at the base of feathered wings. Claws dug into the tender and sensitive flesh there, dragging a ragged moan from the smaller man; Lucifer _snarled_ once he regained his breath, sharp fangs biting into the flesh of Diavolo’s lip, and they both tasted blood. Neither were sure who groaned louder at the rich, metallic taste of the demon prince’s blood, so much sweeter than that of the lesser demon that coated the avatar of pride, but it was Lucifer who chased after it, sucking Diavolo’s lip between his own teeth to bite down further. His fingers in Diavolo’s hair tightened once more, and when he _pulled_ this time, it was down, bending the prince backwards to kiss him harder, rougher than before.

“ _Yield_ ,” the raven-haired omega growled once he released the lip he had captured. Diavolo grinned up at him, his tongue swiping out to lick his own blood from his lips, and answered,

“You would be disappointed if I did.”

Lucifer made a sound that was suspiciously close to a huff, just barely shy of a laugh. He smirked down, and told him, “Indeed I would be.”

A sharp pain _carved_ its way down Diavolo’s back in five distinct lines as the fallen angel used the moment’s distraction to attack; his claws tore from one shoulder, between the prince’s wings, down to the opposite hip. A jagged gasp tore the air from the alpha’s lungs, and Lucifer pressed his advantage in the moment, releasing his grip on the prince’s hair and shoving him down harshly to the ground. A split second later, the impact of his wounded back hitting the bloodied dirt jarring his senses barely a _moment_ too long, Lucifer was atop him. Strong thighs pinned his arms and torso between them, his wings beating uselessly against the ground; a red clawed hand tore off the tall black and gold collar he wore, Lucifer’s own fingers gripping his throat tightly instead. The fallen angel bore down on Diavolo’s throat with all his weight, his fingers tightening further, enough to cut off his air supply; as if to add insult to injury, his feathered wings beat at the air, lending even more force to his assault on the larger man.

“ _Yield_ ,” Lucifer repeated. He smirked as the prince bucked beneath him, trying to gain some leverage with the beating of his own, leathery wings, but it was useless. Diavolo might have outmatched him in sheer strength, but Lucifer had the stronger position, the use of wings and arms both, the ability to _breathe_ unimpeded. And Lucifer, unlike the alpha below him, wasn’t fighting a surge of arousal and sheer lust at how easily he’d been pinned and captured, a want that was already chipping away at his _desire_ to resist.

Diavolo’s bloodied lips moved, struggling to speak; Lucifer let up on his throat enough to allow it.

“You dare,” the demon gasped, lust and need and amusement battling behind his eyes. The fallen angel’s smirk grew. “You _dare_ … attack your lord?”

“ _I dare_ ,” Lucifer echoed mockingly, and tightened his fingers once more, “force my _alpha_ to yield to me, as only I can.” He brought his free hand down, one claw dragging its way down the prince’s cheek, splitting the dark skin beneath its sharp tip. As golden, desire-filled eyes watched, the omega brought the bloodied claw to his lips, licking it clean with relish. Suddenly the prince’s gasping for air had less to do with the grip around his throat, and far more to do with the _need_ for more. The _need_ for the man above him, the omega who _only_ submitted to him, and the _only_ one to whom Diavolo submitted to in return.

“I,” Diavolo managed to force out, licking his lips, and Lucifer’s smirk grew. His wings stilled beneath him, falling down to the bloody dirt; Lucifer’s slowly stilled above them both, the pressure on Diavolo’s throat lessening slightly.

“Yes, _my lord_? You what?” The words were a taunt, a tease, Lucifer bending to whisper them darkly in his ear. A shudder rolled through him at both the threat and promise in the omega’s voice.

“I- I yield,” he whispered. The fingers around his throat loosened further, enough to allow him to gasp sharply when fanged teeth bit into and pierced the sensitive skin behind and below his ear.

“ _Good_ ,” Lucifer said when he pulled back. His smirk was bloodied, his eyes shining darkly, and he promised, “You are _mine_ tonight.”

The hand on his throat and the weight on his chest disappeared, Lucifer rising swiftly to his feet; he offered a hand down, and Diavolo accepted it. As he allowed the other to pull him to his feet, he smirked.

“Do I amuse you, my love,” Lucifer asked, amusement in both his eyes and voice despite the sharp words.

“You make me _proud_ ,” the prince answered, and despite the way Lucifer rolled his eyes, he could _feel_ the surge of pleasure that rolled off the omega at his words. “Proud that you are _mine_ and mine alone- and that I am yours.”

“You are indeed _mine_ ,” Lucifer answered, completely ignoring the other half of what he’d said, and Diavolo laughed. “I am in desperate need of a wash. Go prepare for me, mine; I will join you after I deal with this mess here.”

“As my omega commands,” Diavolo teased, and before Lucifer could glare or growl out a reply, he stretched out his wings and took off. It looked like they were _both_ going to be late to the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to my wife, [Gyhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl), who is my beta and who gets to put up with me shoving stuff at them and praying that it's okay. XD Also, many thanks to m'darlin' [PhantomFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox) for looking over this as well!
> 
> If there is enough demand for it, I might revisit this and add a second smut chapter with Diavolo and Lucifer? I might even if there's not. It's in the back of my head, but I don't want to promise anything. ^^;;;
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [PanickedPansexualPrincess](http://PanickedPansexualPrincess.tumblr.com).


End file.
